A Small Change
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: One small factor can turn the tide of war. Audrey discovers something after being shot that changes the entire war against William. Fate changed the rules and once again, Audrey and Nathan learn to take on The Troubles and William in a whole new way. Can they destroy the mad man before Haven suffers? 4x10 The Troubles with the Troubles AU.
1. What?

The Smallest Change

Disclaimer: I don't really own anyone, maybe the backstory tho.

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Season 4 (The Troubles with The Troubles)

Note: This is an AU after The Troubles with the Troubles and the first half of Shot in the Dark (4x10 and 4x11)

* * *

Audrey lay after her surgery trying to rest, listening to Vince as he spoke to her about the current issues at hand with the 'monster hunters'. He'd joked that one confrontation from her and they'd had left hours before and it made her chuckle as well at the thought. She missed Nathan beside her but Vince could make her forget about William for a moment and about the gunshot wound in her side.

A doctor walked in and smiled at them, "hi Audrey, my name is Dr. Marie Luka and I'm going to be one of your doctors while you're here." The woman spoke gently and held a sweet smile, Audrey knew she was harmless. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm pretty doped up right now so I'm not feeling much." She joke and the woman nodded, noting something on her clipboard. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Dr. Mitchell, he was in here a few moments ago?"

Luka looked up as a nurse walked in with a machine, "Audrey is it okay to talk with someone else in here or would you like privacy?"

Vince looked at her and she shrugged, "he's fine, what's going on?"

"Your test results came back after surgery had already begun or we would have monitored you sooner. Are you aware that you're about five weeks pregnant?"

"What?"

* * *

That made the old coot beside her bed shake his head with a chuckle. "You should know my dear that history shows you and Nathan are quick to parenthood."

"Oh God." She laid her head back and thought about the idea of a baby. It wasn't that she didn't like kids and she knew Nathan loved them but with William escalating the Troubles, being pregnant was a very bad idea. The fact her baby had survived a gunshot said it was stubborn and strong like it's parents but if Nathan knew than there was little doubt he'd handcuff her to her bed and leave her there, dealing with William himself. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes ma'am you are," Luka chuckled and moved over. "Lisa is going to get you on a monitor to monitor the little guy while you're here. After you leave you'll visit my office for a follow up and we'll start by getting an ultrasound." She looked down between Audrey and Vince, "now I sense this isn't your first, am I right?"

Audrey shook her head, "look, I can't tell you when but I can tell you I had a son a long time ago and I put him up for adoption."

"Same father?"

Picking at her blanket Audrey nodded, "yep same guy."

"I know this is a sudden question but are you going to look at adoption with this child as well?"

That made her stare at the woman as if she'd been asking if Audrey liked being shot. She honestly would like to see an adoption worker try to take their baby away from Nathan, the person would be lucky not to be shot. "I'd like to see you take my child away from me."

* * *

After a while Vince left with Audrey's promise that if he'd stayed quiet about the pregnancy than he'd get to write the announcement for the Herald when she told everyone. He'd swore to keep it absolutely quiet and went to meet with Dave at the Herald. She laid quiet and thought about James, about her son and the idea of being a mother. It made her smile at the thought of having a boy with an identical smile to Nathan, her blond hair and a spark of adventure learned from Uncle Duke. However, the small glint of Nathan having a daughter to spoil and protect made her chuckle, he'd love a miniature her she was sure.

The idea of seeing Nathan with their son or daughter just made her heart swell. In that moment nothing else matters but the idea of her son or daughter. She was totally in love with the little being resting low in her stomach, who would ground her to Haven and to Nathan. It didn't matter if her child had a Trouble because she was a Trouble expert, the Trouble expert and she'd help them learn to cope. She just prayed that her baby didn't have its father's Trouble because she couldn't imagine her baby not being able to feel her or the world. With that horrible thought she felt the pull of sleep and closed her eyes, preparing to dream of her little baby with his or her father.

* * *

The next thing she knew was Nathan's voice pulling her from sleep. Looking up at him with sleep-ridden eyes she saw him looking down at her with concern, his fingers playing the ends of her hair.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and sat down, "Stan was knocked unconscious and William left, on his own two feet apparently healed. Dwight and Duke are trying to protect Jennifer, some monster is after her because she shares the same birthdate as the day the Troubles returned last cycle. We figured out that it's made out of that black stuff William uses and I'm about ready to go help because if these monster hunters get in William's way than there's little doubt they'll end up with Troubles too."

Audrey moved to sit up against the pillows and sighed, rubbing the palm of her hand against her forehead. "What are you doing here than?"

"I wanted to see if you'd healed the same way William did."

"Because with this connection…" She pulled her gown up, hissing as she did and they saw the bandage that laid against her skin. Peeling it back Audrey groaned at the sight of the stitches covering the wound she'd endured. "I'd say no and honestly, it doesn't feel like it either. I think the pain meds are wearing off."

* * *

She watched Nathan smooth the bandage back down without hurting her, it made her remember Cliff's Trouble and him being a doctor with the ability to feel in another time. Pulling her gown down, he tucked her in and kissed her head. "I'll get the nurse."

"You'd make a really good doctor." Audrey smiled and he chuckled before squeezing her hand, leaving the room to get the nurse. Rubbing a hand across her flat stomach she remembered the baby boy in her dreams who looked like Nathan and James. "We're going to end William and when we do, your Daddy and I will do everything possible to keep her you safe from the Troubles. I love you my sweet boy."

Without a single bit of doubt Audrey knew she was having another baby boy, one that would grow up in her and Nathan's arms unlike his brother. They'd protect and love him until their last breath and William would never touch their second chance, she'd never allow it.

* * *

A/N: I was just thinking of what could break the connection and how that would end everything. Next chapter will get into more depth but if you have watched Haven till 4x13, you'll see the subtle changes as the chapters go on.


	2. Released

The Smallest Change

Disclaimer: I don't really own anyone, maybe the backstory tho.

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Season 4 (The Troubles with The Troubles)

Note: This is an AU after The Troubles with the Troubles and the first half of Shot in the Dark (4x10 and 4x11)

* * *

The next day Audrey was greeted with Jennifer and the 'magical book' that seemed to glow. The woman sat on her bed and rambled about how Duke and Nathan were hunting William with Dwight's help. They'd sent Jennifer to keep Audrey company but both women knew without having to think about it that both men were trying to protect them.

"I really, really like Duke but the protectiveness has to go." Jennifer threw her hands up and the book that sat in her lap just fell onto the bed.

"Jennifer?" Audrey picked up the book and looked at it, "where did you get this book?"

Jennifer shrugged, "it was just some cheesing vampire novel that was life in a box of my parent's belongings. Trust me, I read it and it made Twilight look like Faulkner. It's glowing though, with the guard symbol and it wants me to find the 'heart of Haven' whatever that is. Everyone else can't read it though so it's a little annoying."

Audrey opened the book and looked at the words on the title page. "One became two and two must become four in order to summon the door. The Heart of Haven lies where the water meets the sky."

"That's not what it said last night and this morning." Jennifer took the book back and shrugged, "huh, that's strange, how come you can see it?"

"If it's connected to you like I was connected to the barn, perhaps that's the reason."

The young brunette smiled, "so you're really over a hundred years old?"

Chuckling the cop shook her head, "so not going there."

"Oh I almost forgot," Jennifer moved over to the table where she'd put a bag a few moments after walking in. "Nathan called the hospital and talked to your doctor, after he sent me after these for you because you've been cleared for them."

* * *

Sitting up carefully, Audrey took the bag and pulled out a box to find cupcakes. "The man knows what I like."

"Can I have one? Duke said not ask but I thought I might anyways."

Audrey nodded and held out the box after taking one of the small cupcakes. "Yeah, there is no way I'm going to eat all of them. So about Duke…"

Jennifer took a bite and shook her head, "oh no, tell me about you and Nathan and I'll tell you about me and Duke. This girl talk goes both ways…"

"Well Nathan and I met on a highway when my car almost went off a cliff," Audrey moved her hand. "I was literally hanging off the cliff."

"Much better than me and Duke, I busted him out of a psych ward by flashing my boobs at an orderly." Jennifer shrugged, "best decision I ever made."

Audrey looked at the girl beside her and shook her head, "seriously?"

"Yep and I pretended to be his sister, Audrey Parker." Jennifer put up a hand, "a long story trust me."

* * *

The boys find them in a fit of giggles as they sat talking about the time Ginger had Duke on top of her apartment ledge. Of course the cupcakes are gone and remnants of sandwiches, graciously given by Audrey's nurse, lay beside Audrey's lunch tray. The book lay between them forgotten at that moment as the girls were just being girls.

"And then he insists he's fine." Audrey chuckled and Jennifer leaned back in laughter.

"Okay, I never thought…"

A knock made Jennifer stop mid-sentence, Duke looked between them as Nathan stood beside him with a bag. "What's going on here?"

Audrey chuckled, "I'm just telling Jennifer about you before I went into the barn."

Duke's eyes got wide, "I don't think that's such a good idea…look Jenn, you don't have to know everything."

"Oh Audrey's told me a lot and I have to say…" the young woman smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "It doesn't change my mind about you Business Man." She stood up and looked at Audrey, "I'll see you later, you know once you've recovered and we can find this Heart of Haven?"

"You bet, you know where to find me." Audrey smiled at her new friend as Duke practically pulled the woman from the room. Nathan was instantly leaning down to greet her with a kiss. "Hi."

* * *

He sat beside her bed, "hi, how are you feeling?"

"Good," she lifted her gown and peeled back the tape. "It's almost healed, it's taken two days but it seems to be healing on its own. I can't explain why it's taken so long because everything else was instantaneous."

Nathan ran a finger over the pink skin, it had been red and bruised earlier the day before. "Maybe you're healing yourself," pulling his hand back he put the bandage back over the healing wound. "Every time you've had a cut or wound it's healed pretty fast, within a day. You haven't been shot before so it may just take a little longer."

"If I can naturally heal quickly than why couldn't James?" Her son came instantly to mind when dealing with wounds. She looked into identical eyes, it had taken being told but without a doubt she knew James had gotten his eyes from his father. "Why did he have to die?"

Instantly he grabbed her hand between both of his, "probably because of me, he got a lot of me physically but he got your compassion and ability to forgive. Arla took James from us and then the barn, for all we know the ability to heal wouldn't have made a difference." Looking into her eyes he leaned in to wipe a tear away with his thumb. "What matters is that he knew we loved him and that we continue to love him and remember the moments we had no matter how few they were."

Looking to the side Audrey shook her head. "It's not fair…"

"Haven's not fair, we've learned that the hard way."

* * *

Sighing she turned back to him and nodded, "yeah we have. What did you find in regards to William?"

"Nothing, it's like he disappears and reappears at will." Nathan opened the bag beside him, "I did however go to the hill I found you at, Duke and I looked around and didn't find him." He pulled out a black box, "but we found this."

Audrey pointed at it, "that's the box that he had before, it had that black stuff in it." Taking the box from his hand, she opened it to see the flower inside. "It's a decoy, the flower…" she closed the box and handed it back to Nathan. "I want to burn that, in a fire and then burn the ashes repeatedly."

"Well we can do that," he smiled at her. "Doc said you're ready to go home, at least when I called this afternoon for an update. I brought you some clothes and I'm here to sign you out." Nathan laid clothes on her lap and put the box back inside the bag. "I'll let you get dressed while I sign you out, unless you need help."

She smiled because while any other time it would be a hint of getting closer in the bedroom, at that moment he was just trying to help in any small way he could. It was true she'd only been out of bed twice that day for the bathroom and Jennifer had helped her so she didn't know if she could get clothes on an off by herself. However, the wound had healed enough that she would at least try.

"Go sign the papers, if I can't do it than I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Nathan stood signing papers for Audrey when a presence made him turn, he found William with his hands in his pockets. The man shook his head with a grin, "someone get hurt playing cop? I know you took it but my men will tear apart your little police station to find it."

"You won't find it, I hid it in the last place you'd ever look." Nathan shrugged, "you lose."

William chuckled and pointed, "see that's where you're wrong. How is our girl by the way?"

"Finally recovered enough to go home and she's not our girl, she's mine."

Audrey's voice followed as she walked with a nurse down the hall as well as Luka, the woman smiled and handed over a card as well as a bottle of pills. "One every day and I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thanks Doc."

"And Audrey," she turned back to Luka, "make sure you take every one of the antibiotics, you still risk infection."

Audrey nodded, "I remember, Mitchell gave me that lecture too." She turned back and stopped at seeing Nathan and William by the nurse's station. "Well this is not a welcoming sight."

William narrowed his eyes partially, "you're not completely healed, I swore you'd heal…you always did before."

"Some connections are stronger than others, by the way I have something for you." She saw William smile and point at her.

"So you have our box of tricks? Not so clever Nathan, I'm really not surprised though."

Audrey punched William and he landed backwards on his ass, no one seemed to move to help him up after. "You lost your box, like I'll really believe that again. Consider that my get well present on the fact I don't have my gun. Now that the connection is broken, next time I'll shoot you."

She stepped around him and Nathan followed, "you really should listen to her, she's the best shot in this town."

* * *

A/N: I apologize now that the next chapter is really short. Tell me what you think, I love to hear.


	3. Breaking the Connection

The Smallest Change

Disclaimer: I don't really own anyone, maybe the backstory tho.

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Season 4 (The Troubles with The Troubles)

Note: This is an AU after The Troubles with the Troubles and the first half of Shot in the Dark (4x10 and 4x11)

* * *

As evening wore on, the two prepared for bed and as Nathan stood rolling back the covers he watched Audrey remove the box from the bag and placed it in her safe under the bed. Locking the safe with her thumbprint and turning the dial, she pushed it back under the bed before standing slowly. Sighing she moved to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Tomorrow we burn that box, we'll call Duke and Jennifer and make a party of it." Nathan looked down at her and found her smiling. "What?"

Biting her lip for a moment Audrey chuckled, "we beat the odds a second time, in fact I think it's probably statistically impossible."

Playing with the ends of her hair with the hand that held her close, Nathan shook his head softly in confusion. "I'm confused."

"I know what broke the connection to William, the strongest connection in the world broke the one he had with whoever I was." She chuckled at his confusion because he looked adorable. "I'm pregnant again…five weeks right now."

* * *

It took him a few moments to register the words but Nathan finally let a small smile go. "A baby?"

"Yeah a baby." She grinned and he pulled her in for a kiss, leaning back afterwards to gaze at her.

"Wait a minute," he sat down on the bed and Audrey moved to stand between his legs. "How could a baby break the connection? Is it Troubled?"

That made her laugh as she placed her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck gently. "No, it's the maternal connection I have with my child. I love this baby more than anything and that breaks any connection I had with William, a mother's love is the strongest thing in the world."

"Hmm, more than anything?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes before kissing him. Nathan let his hand rest on her stomach and pulling back, Audrey placed her hand on his. "I hope they don't have my Trouble, anything but the inability to feel his or her world. At least they'd have you if they do."

Audrey sighed and yawned, "I don't know why I'm so tired, I've been in bed all day."

Nathan stood up and moved around her to let her get into bed, "I think it's bed time for both moms and babies." He kissed her head before moving to the bay doors to lock them and turn out the lights for the night. After he got into bed and turned out the light, pulling Audrey into his arms. "You broke the connection so can we kill him?"

Audrey shook her head despite her eyes being closed, "not until we get rid of the modified Troubles. We'll see what burning the box does tomorrow but for now, we can't kill him." She snuggled closer and sighed, "but you can have first shot when we can." Nathan smiled as he kissed her hair and looked down at the woman in his arms. She was the love of his life and the mother of his child once again.

* * *

A/N: Yay, Audrey told Nathan about the baby and next we see the four musketeers preparing for a burning.


	4. Burning Evil

The Smallest Change

Disclaimer: I don't really own anyone, maybe the backstory tho.

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Season 4 (The Troubles with The Troubles)

Note: This is an AU after The Troubles with the Troubles and the first half of Shot in the Dark (4x10 and 4x11)

* * *

Duke chuckled as he watched Jennifer and Audrey light the fire pit that laid on the patio of The Gull. He'd closed it down for the day per Jennifer and Audrey's request, it seemed the girls decided to have a burning of some kind. He agreed to grill out and let them take a break from saving the world, at least for the afternoon. Nathan seemed more than happy to help out with the food but did stop occasionally to take a look around the property.

"Okay," Jennifer sat down beside Audrey and opened her beer, Audrey had a wine glass full of water in her hand. "So you'll just burn it and it does what?"

Audrey shrugged, "I don't know but we'll find out. If we're lucky, by destroying the source we can destroy the modified Troubles."

"Lunch will be ready in an hour so if you two want to burn whatever you plan to burn then you probably should." Duke walked over and looked at them as he took a swig of beer. "So what are you burning exactly?"

Nathan moved past them and placed the box in front of Audrey on the table. "There you go."

* * *

Jennifer and Duke stared at the box before the young woman pointed, "wait, is that the box you were talking about that has all that stuff in it? Where did you get it?"

"Nathan and I found it yesterday," Duke looked up at Nathan. "You're burning it, that's your big plan?"

Audrey nodded, "like with most Trouble related objects, destroy the source…"

"Destroy the Trouble," Duke put both his hands out. "Granted that's true but this is a whole new factor so what if doesn't act like the normal Troubles? What if it hurts everyone he's marked?"

* * *

That created silence for a few moments before Audrey picked up the box and opened it, the flower inside sat perfect as if frozen. "That's disappointing." Within seconds the flower transformed and all three looked at her.

"What's disappointing?"

"No," Audrey shook her head at Jennifer's question. "It's a word trigger, say the word and the flower transforms. I didn't know if I'd work but it was worth a try. Alright, let's see what this does." She took one of the balls of goo and put the box down. Looking around she noticed Duke's empty beer bottle, she pointed to it. "Give me the bottle."

Nathan looked at her from where he stood, "you think marking a bottle will work."

"I'm not going to destroy it until I know what it does and considering it's a bottle," she took the bottle from Duke as he handed it to her. Looking up a Nathan she shrugged, "it's not likely to develop a Trouble."

"That's genius," Jennifer pointed out and crossed her arms across her lap. "How exactly does it work?"

"I'm not sure but William did crush it in his hand and then his hand was all black." Audrey looked at the four around her, "well here it goes." She crushed the ball of black goo in her hand and looked at her palm to see if totally black, as if covered in ink. Taking the bottle in the other hand, she applied the mark to the empty beer bottle and then squeezed her hand back together till the ball reformed.

"Now what?" Nathan looked at her and she stood up, walking to the middle of the patio and placed the beer down on the wood.

"Now we see what happens when I throw this specific ball into the fire." Audrey moved back over to them and threw the ball in her hand into the flames.

* * *

They all watched as the bottle stayed where it was on the patio, "it's disappearing." Jennifer let out a smile and Audrey followed with one of her own as she sat down in her chair.

"Wait you saw that?" Nathan looked at the brunette beside Duke, "I thought only Audrey could see the mark."

Jennifer shrugged, "Audrey sees my book that only I can see so whatever she sees I see. I just wish I was immune to the Troubles too."

Duke rubbed his hands together, "okay, well it worked so let's have a burning."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but next one is long...tell me what you think and if it'll work.


End file.
